


Hooking Up

by cattyv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyv/pseuds/cattyv
Summary: Steve had had a crush on his best friend for as long as he could remember.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. One

Steve sipped his beer and let himself relax after a long week. He leaned back in his chair and watched his friends messing around in Sam’s backyard. He was content. Sure it would be even better with a special person by his side instead of Steve being in his ever single state but it was pretty damn good. Sam was manning the grill, dancing to the music as he flipped his meats. Clint and Bucky as usual were acting like children, now wrestling over the frisbee they’d been throwing. Steve tried not to pay too much attention to the brunette who was currently held down in a headlock, Clint ruffling his long brown hair. Bucky had on baggy shorts and an old college T-shirt but Steve still thought his best friend was gorgeous with his tanned skin and firm muscles, those lips that always wanted to be pouting. He wouldn’t mind being in Clint’s position right now, he had Bucky trapped tightly between his thighs. Steve took another gulp of beer and tried to move his thoughts somewhere a little more family friendly. Natasha gave him a far too knowing look but thankfully didn’t say anything.   
Natasha shouted across to them, ‘Boys! Do I have to come over there and kick your asses?’ and Bucky and Clint froze mid-grapple and sheepishly made their way over, Clint getting one last elbow into Bucky’s ribs before they sat down.  
‘Thanks babe’, Sam sang out, ‘I’m cooking beautiful food for these heathens, would it hurt to have a bit of decorum?’ Clint scoffed but was silenced with a cold look from Natasha.  
‘So Buck’, Steve said, ‘what’s the plan for tomorrow?’  
‘Meet at the bar around nine, drink far more than we say we will and then head to a club if anyone wants to go dancing.’  
‘Sounds good’, said Sam and clinked their beer bottles together.   
Steve groaned, ‘You mean you want to go dancing and because it’s your birthday we can’t say no.’ Bucky grinned.  
‘Bucky only dances to seduce innocent folk’, said Clint, his mouth full of food, ‘his hips are deadly weapons.’  
‘I can’t help it’, Bucky protested.  
‘Maybe you should settle down’, said Natasha, ‘find a guy or girl you can bear for more than one night.’ She gave Sam a sickeningly sweet smile and he winked at her.  
That was the problem thought Steve. Bucky was perfect - gorgeous, kind, funny, honest, as well being his best friend. Unfortunately Bucky wasn’t interested in more than one night with anyone. Bucky had no problem meeting people, he was good looking and charming, but he went for hook ups. No one ever lasted past a date or two and it had been that way since college. Steve thought sometimes there was a spark there between them but he refused to become another of those faceless bodies that took Bucky to bed.  
Sam placed a tray of food on the table and there was a brief silence followed by a flurry of activity as plates were filled.   
‘I can’t help it Nat’, said Bucky chewing on a chicken wing, ‘I just haven’t found anyone that inspires me to date. If I did, no doubt they’d only want to hook up. It’s a dilemma.’ Bucky pouted and Steve forced himself not to look at his pink lips.  
Clint pulled a hand through his messy blonde hair and looked uncharacteristically serious for once. ‘Hey Bucky, that person is out there for you, I know it.’ He patted Bucky’s hand and Bucky sent him a soft smile. Clint continued, ‘I get it, I’ve been single a while too. That dating pool is pretty shallow’. Steve nodded and drank to that.


	2. Two

The club music throbbed in Steve’s ears as he watched the dance floor from his seat, drinking his beer. They’d drank cocktails and laughed and joked and eventually ended up here, loud and drunk and happy. The night had been great but it was 3am and everyone had gone, even Clint who would have stayed to the end if the cocktails hadn’t caught up with him. That left Steve left keeping an eye on the birthday boy. Bucky was up dancing, a large built man grinding up behind him holding his hips and a pretty woman in front with her arms around his neck. Bucky was laughing as he moved, carefree and happy. Seeing Bucky like this he was in his element. In his tight jeans and plain black T-shirt he still stood out. He’d always been effortlessly beautiful. His long dark hair, blue grey eyes, sharp cheekbones and plump lips featured regularly in Steve’s dreams.   
Steve had had a crush on his best friend for as long as he could remember and they’d been friends since they were eight years old. Maybe something would have happened in a rush of teenage hormones but then Steve met Peggy in his second year of high school and they stayed together until college. Steve knew otherwise his feelings would have spilled out during one of the nights they spent hanging out and drinking. Steve almost confessed back then anyway despite his girlfriend; thankfully he’d become much better at keeping his secret over the years.   
On the bright side at least they didn’t have a drunken hook up to look back on and regret. Steve couldn’t say he hadn’t spent dark lonely nights picturing how it would have gone. Would Bucky kiss him softly and slow or hard and with passion? His skin looked soft, his body warm and firm. Steve imagined touching him, Bucky’s hands all over his body too, those pretty lips stretched around his cock, until he came with Bucky’s name on his lips. He always felt guilty until the next time it happened, and there was always a next time.  
Steve’s only real relationship had been with Peggy. Steve loved Bucky, he truly did, but he wanted something long term. Steve wanted to settle down with a partner and he knew Bucky only ever had one night stands or fuck buddies. It was hard to remember that looking at him now, all the reasons not to want him. Bucky looked so good. Tall, fit, muscular but not as big as Steve. His ripped jeans highlighted his firm ass and thighs, the T-shirt tight enough to show off his body as he moved.   
The woman had left and Bucky had turned and was now dancing face to face with the man. Both Bucky and Steve were big but this guy was taller and broader even than Steve. They moved together smoothly, legs slotted together. The man was holding him close, a hand around his neck and then a hand creeping down to Bucky’s ass. He grabbed hard and Steve could see Bucky tense up and try to push the guy back. The man just grabbed harder and moved Bucky with his whole body, walking him back towards the wall of the club. Steve wouldn’t have noticed but he’d been paying more attention than was normal for a friend, the whole thing only took a moment. Steve was on his feet before he could think about it. The man was using his large build and weight to pin Bucky against the wall while his hands wandered all over his body, a knee pressed between Bucky’s thighs and his mouth hard against Bucky. Bucky was wriggling to get loose but the man seemed to be enjoying the protesting movements he made. Steve grabbed the man and pulled him back so hard that he landed on the floor. He rushed back up but his chest met Steve’s boot and looking between Steve and Bucky he obviously decided it wasn’t worth it. ‘Fuckin’ tease’, he spat at Bucky before storming off. Bucky leant against the wall, his breaths heavy.   
‘You okay Buck?’ Steve asked, reaching out with a comforting hand to his shoulder.  
Bucky nodded, ‘Thanks, he’s a real creep.’  
He paused. ‘Should have known better, better men than him to dance with.’ Bucky smiled up at Steve with a cheeky grin then looked him up and down ‘Like my hero and protector. Dance with me? My birthday wish. I get one of those right?’  
Steve usually avoided close contact with Bucky when they were drinking, all that firm warm flesh was far too tempting, but he still had the adrenaline running through his system from his almost fight. He had no power to say no and let Bucky lead him back to the dance floor. Steve was not a natural dancer, not like Bucky. He settled his hands loosely on Bucky’s hips and stared down at their feet and tried to move. He felt Bucky settle an arm around his neck, then Bucky’s other hand gently tilted his head up so they made eye contact. Bucky smiled and holding Steve’s gaze pulled him in tighter around his waist. They swayed together grinning at each other like fools. Bucky moved even closer so their bodies were pressed tightly together and Steve could feel a tension growing in the air. Their smiles had faded and they shared a soft but intense look. Steve’s pulse quickened and his breaths became faster. Bucky ran his hand up and down Steve’s back and he shivered, pressing his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck. He felt their embrace tighten, both of them now holding on with no space between their bodies. Steve pushed a leg forward to make space between Bucky’s legs and as they moved he felt a warmth start to build with the gentle friction. His head felt warm and fuzzy, his heart thudding in his chest and he pressed his lips to Bucky’s warm neck. Bucky kept hold of Steve, didn’t push him away. Steve crushed any sensible thoughts, he didn’t want to stop this now. Maybe he would get to have Bucky, just this once. Didn’t he deserve it? More so than the random men and women Bucky usually hooked up with. Maybe they could have this, just this one time. Steve pulled his face back from where he’d been nuzzling Bucky’s neck. He looked at Bucky’s mouth and licked his lips.   
‘Steve’, Bucky said reverently moving his head in, they were so close now. Steve let his want and his body take over and leaned in to press his lips to Bucky’s.  
Bucky responded enthusiastically and soon they were kissing hard and grinding up against each other on the dance floor. Steve opened his mouth and then their tongues were sliding against each other. It felt so good, so natural, like Bucky was made for him to kiss. Steve was so hard now, Bucky’s jeans rubbing against his stiff cock. Steve reached down to grab Bucky’s ass and bring him in even closer while he ground against him. He wanted Bucky to feel his hard cock, needed to feel Bucky in return. They both moaned into the kiss and the caveman part of Steve’s brain appreciated that he was allowed to do this, not that other guy, Bucky was his and no one else’s. Steve felt like he’d jumped off a cliff, there was no way back and he was in free fall. There was no universe in which Steve Rogers stopped now.


	3. Three

He broke the kiss and met Bucky’s eyes for one word, ‘Home.’   
There was no discussion. Grabbing his hand, Steve pulled Bucky to the exit stopping only to order an Uber. They didn’t say a word for the short journey home but Steve held Bucky’s hand the whole way. It felt gentle, sweet almost, entirely unlike the dirty passion filled embrace they’d shared in the club. They were silent in the lobby and the lift. Steve unlocked his door with Bucky’s hands gently stroking his back. As Steve pulled him inside he closed the door and launched himself at Bucky, devouring his mouth, hands through his hair, feeling his pecs, stroking his nipples. They were both breathing heavily and Steve pulled Bucky’s T-shirt off, then his own, desperate to feel that warm skin against his body. ‘God Buck, I want you so bad’, he panted, ‘need to fuck you.’  
Bucky was nodding yes and Steve led them to his room. They toed off their shoes and socks, Bucky looking suddenly nervous, but that look faded as Steve pushed him down onto the bed. Steve didn’t want to give himself time to think, to doubt, and laid over Bucky to kiss him slow and hard while his hand cupped Bucky’s hard cock through his jeans. In his dreams and daydreams it had always been slower, two people in love, but it was like Steve had to remind himself this wasn’t going to be that. This wasn’t making love, this was a fuck.  
He stood up to shuck off his jeans and underwear and going back down removed Bucky’s in one go. Bucky looked as good naked as Steve knew he would. Fit, toned, his cock thick and full. Steve couldn’t wait to take it in his mouth, and gave it a lick, feeling Bucky jerk in response. He suckled the head and felt proud of the moan he drew from him, letting his saliva wet Bucky’s cock so he could slide it in deeper and deeper, his tongue lapping at the head or pressing along the length. Hearing Bucky moan his name was everything Steve had wanted and he knew he had to be inside him as soon as possible. Pulling off his cock with a pop Steve grabbed condoms and lube from his drawer. Bucky smiled down at him looking entirely content, soft even. Steve tried to focus on the sex. Any feelings from this he would deal with later, this was his one night with Bucky. It felt like everyone else had their fun, their go, why shouldn’t Steve?   
‘Do you want me to finger you? Get you nice and ready for my cock? I bet you’d like that wouldn’t you?’ said Steve.   
Bucky looked almost confused for a second but he smiled again and nodded, ‘yeah Steve, I’d love you to do that.’  
Steve wasted no time warming the lube in his hand and started to rub around Bucky’s rim and coat his fingers. He pushed Bucky’s knees up to his chest and moved in closer, softly sucking the head of Bucky’s cock as he ran a finger around his hole before working it in. He moved his finger in and out, letting Bucky get used to the feel of it before adding a second. He listened to Bucky’s breathing, making sure he was relaxed before he started slowly scissoring his fingers as he moved them to make room for a third. With three fingers now pumping in and out of Bucky he lifted his head back so he could watch. ‘God, I can’t wait to fuck you’, he said, ‘I bet you’re gonna be such a slut for my cock.’  
Steve didn’t know where this dirty talk was coming from, but it seemed to help him keep the mood he wanted. Fucking not making love, one hot night together not an unrequited love confession. Bucky was quiet which surprised Steve but he moaned and jerked his hips as Steve crooked his fingers just right to find his prostate. Doing it again he lent up to kiss Bucky, fucking his mouth with his tongue in time with his fingers. ‘I’m going to fucking pound that ass’, he whispered into Bucky’s ear and sat back onto his heels so he could slip on a condom and get in position. Steve shoved a pillow under Bucky’s hips and moved between his legs. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Bucky’s hole to savour the moment and then slowly started to push in. He moaned at the feeling, so tight and warm and it just felt so good. He opened his eyes not having realised they were closed and met Bucky’s gaze head on. He was giving Steve such a gentle look, a look of awe, it was too intense for Steve and he looked away. He kept slowly working his cock inside until finally he felt his hips meet Bucky’s ass. ‘I always knew you’d have a perfect ass’, he said to stop the mood feeling too sentimental. ‘No wonder you’re so popular.’ He waited a few moments before pulling out and slowly moving back in, setting up a gentle steady rhythm. They were both giving breathy moans and Steve began to go faster, enjoying the puff of air he worked out of Bucky with every hard thrust. Bucky had his legs wrapped around Steve’s hips, feet pressed into his ass and it all just felt so good and overwhelming to him. They were so close, they felt like one person. Steve knew he had to take a step back, keep it about his cock and not his heart. He reluctantly pulled out and tapped Bucky’s hip, ‘turn over’ he ordered and Bucky did. With Bucky on all fours and those beautiful eyes out of sight Steve pushed back in and immediately set a punishing pace. Bucky fell forward with the first thrust and Steve placed a hand on his shoulders to hold his head down. ‘Yes that’s it, oh god you feel good’, Steve said as he pounded into Bucky’s ass, hips snapping forward hard, letting himself become carried away with pleasure. This was it, mindless sex just the way he wanted with no reason to break his heart or make things awkward. Chasing his growing pleasure he kept thrusting hard and fast, both of them now sweating, Bucky spitting out swear words when Steve hit just right, ‘Fuck, Steve’.   
Steve knew he was close now. He tried to hold on and keep this moment just a little longer but hearing his name on Bucky’s lips sounding wrecked was too much for him and he spilled inside Bucky with a grunt, working his hips forward with each aftershock. His orgasm felt like it lit up the room, it was such a high. Panting until he came down enough to remember his manners, he sat back pulling Bucky up with him, his softening cock falling out. With Bucky’s back to his chest, he mouthed at Bucky’s neck, one hand rubbing a sensitive nipple, the other working over Bucky’s cock fast. ‘Oh god Steve, yes, I’m so close, please don’t stop’, Bucky cried, ‘fuck, Steve!’ and Bucky came, hot come covering Steve’s hand. Bucky flopped back against Steve and as awkward as the angle was turned his head enough to pull him into a slow sensual kiss. They smiled at each other and Steve grabbed a T-shirt from the floor to wipe them off and tied and tossed the used condom into the bin. They lay down together and pulled the sheet over themselves, too warm to cuddle but staying close. As he drifted off Steve felt Bucky entwine their hands and bring them to his mouth to press a kiss there. Smiling Steve fell asleep feeling content.


	4. Four

Steve woke with a dry mouth, his body feeling cold. He felt the weight of a body next to his and heard the sounds of breathing and turned his head to see Bucky wrapped up in the covers having pulled them across during the night. He looked peaceful in his sleep and Steve let himself have one tender moment. He took a deep breath and let himself feel all the love and warmth that wanted to spill out. Shutting his eyes for a second he forced himself out of that mindset. He could do this, he could take it for what it was and move on. He checked his phone for the time, ignoring the messages from Sam that he’d look at later. They’d slept till 10am. Steve reminded himself of the boundaries he’d set and braced himself.   
He got up and showered, when he came back into the bedroom Bucky had moved to spread himself across Steve’s bed, still seemingly asleep. Steve dressed in jeans and was grabbing a top from his drawer when he heard movement and a soft ‘Steve?’  
‘Hey Buck’, he said, ‘didn’t realise you were awake’.  
Bucky sat up in bed his hair adorably ruffled, clearly just waking up. With the sheets around his waist he looked so right in Steve’s bed. But no, that was the point wasn’t it? Bucky didn’t do monogamy and relationships. Steve didn’t get to have that.   
Bucky smiled at Steve and Steve turned to face his dresser as he pulled a top on, he didn’t need eye contact right now.  
‘Hey Buck, thanks for last night, I needed that. Felt good to... I don’t know, work out some tension. I always knew you’d be a good fuck.’  
There was silence at first, then Bucky said in a small voice, ‘Um okay Steve, glad I could help.’ He sounded uncertain, maybe even sad or confused, but Steve had to soldier on, this was the plan.   
‘I’m running late to meet Sam for brunch, so feel free to shower before you go. I mean you can catch us up if you fancy food.’  
‘Right’, said Bucky in a flat voice, now at his normal volume.  
Steve turned around to flash a grin, ‘thanks again Buck’, and he winked and walked out. Grabbing his keys he left the apartment and decided to run down the stairs, too anxious to wait for the lift. He’d done it. He’d managed to keep his feelings separate. They’d both had a good time, it had all gone as well as he could have expected. It somehow should feel better than this.  
Sam was already in the diner with Clint, tapping his watch as Steve sat down.  
‘I know, I know, sorry, it was a late night’.  
‘How’s our boy?’ said Sam, ‘he have a good night? Seeing as he’s not here’.  
‘Yeah I think so’, Steve said, ‘he might come along later.’  
Steve was aware at that moment he’d decided not to tell his friends what had happened between him and Bucky.  
Clint looked a little subdued, not his usual jokey self, and Steve would usually have commented but he still felt flustered after his quick getaway.   
‘He probably got lucky, right?’ Clint asked, ‘had to give himself a birthday present’, and he gave a soft laugh.   
‘Um no, I don’t think so actually’, Steve said and Clint relaxed.  
They were all a little worse for wear after the previous night and soon settled into eating, drinking coffee and eventually small talk. Sam was just telling them about the getaway trip he was planning for his and Natasha’s anniversary when Bucky came stumbling in.  
Steve sipped his coffee to hide his flush and nodded a brief hello. Act normal he told himself, it’s just any other day. Bucky had the same jeans on but had borrowed one of Steve’s plain t-shirts. It fit well enough that no one would guess it wasn’t his. Even hungover and in Steve’s top he looked good.  
Bucky sat down next to Steve and knocked their shoulders together. ‘Hey’, he said grinning at Steve.  
‘Hey’, Steve said back, then turned straight back to Sam. ‘Sam was telling us about this bed and breakfast he’s found for their anniversary’, he said before Bucky could let anything slip. Sam continued his story and Steve made an effort to focus on him.   
Clint lent across the table to Bucky, ‘so I hear from Steve it was an uneventful night. What’s wrong, no one worth going home with?’  
Steve listened in for Bucky’s answer.  
‘No guess not’, Bucky huffed, ‘maybe the game’s getting old.’  
Steve was surprised at that but the conversation moved on and it was soon forgotten.


	5. Five

Since that night, The Night as Steve thought of it, he’d kept a little distance from Bucky. Bucky had been ill for about a week. After that Steve had still seen him plenty but he made sure they were never alone. Steve answered any texts but kept things friendly, making sure there was no room for misunderstandings or inadvertent flirting. Steve even dropped in that he’d been on a date or two. The dates hadn’t worked out but at least he was trying.   
They were back at Sam’s, another barbecue was underway. Natasha was out of town so it was only Steve, Clint, Sam and Bucky. They were a few beers down when it happened. Steve had finished telling them about his awful date, how she’d checked her phone throughout the meal and called him Simon twice. ‘It doesn’t sound anything like Steve!’  
They were laughing at his misfortune when Steve turned to Bucky and said, ‘you should be glad you don’t date’.  
Bucky paused. ‘Actually, I think I’m going to give dating a go’.  
Steve swallowed, ‘what do you mean Buck?’  
‘I felt like I’ve been waiting around for some perfect person but I finally realised that perfect doesn’t exist and I could miss the person who’s right for me in the meantime.’  
Sam clapped him on his back, ‘that’s great Bucky, good for you.’   
Steve floundered. Bucky wanted to date. A relationship. Should he tell Bucky now that he was the one he needed? He was perfect for Bucky. What should he say?  
Clint cleared his throat and turned to Bucky, ‘Hey Bucky, would you want to go on a date? Um, with me I mean. It’s okay if you don’t, I really won’t hold it against you.’  
Bucky looked as surprised as the rest of them, there was a sudden silence. Steve felt a stab of jealousy so sharp it felt like it physically hurt. He considered Clint. He was older than Bucky, maybe ten years older, but he kept in great shape with a toned body, great arms, a mop of dirty blonde hair and was always smiling. Shit, Bucky could do worse. Steve had to speak, he had to say something but when he opened his mouth he didn’t know quite what to say. He was pretty sure punching Clint and dragging Bucky back to his place was the wrong response.  
Bucky tilted his head to look into Clint’s eyes for a moment, ‘Okay Clint. Let’s try it, let’s go on a date.’  
Clint grinned and slowly the conversation started again, no one bringing up the elephant in the room, the impending date between two of their best friends.


	6. Six

Steve couldn’t stop thinking about it. Bucky and Clint. Together. Clint was a nice guy, a great guy. What if Bucky liked him too? He couldn’t let it happen, his heart would break if he missed his shot. Steve had been trying to work up the courage to talk to Bucky all week. The date was tonight and he couldn’t put it off any longer.   
He turned up at the garage where Bucky worked holding a bag of sandwiches. Bucky could generally be bribed to take a break if there was food involved. Bucky strode out looking like a fantasy just for Steve. He was wearing a white vest that showed his shoulders and muscled arms, overalls tied at the waist and a smudge of oil or dirt across his cheek. Bucky called towards someone in the back that he was taking a break and motioned to the bench outside.  
‘Steve, what do you want?’ Bucky asked. He sounded pissed, not a great start.  
‘It’s about you, you and Clint. I don’t think you should go out with him’.  
‘Why’s that Rogers? Clint too good for me?’ Bucky angrily shot back.   
Steve was surprised, he hadn’t expected this strong a reaction. ‘No Bucky, of course not, but maybe you guys aren’t a match? I mean I’m trying to say you could fit better with someone else. And so could he of course. God, I just mean maybe he’s not meant for you.’  
That was great thought Steve, not one clear and useful thought and if anything Bucky now just looked madder. Bucky stood up from the bench.  
‘Listen Steve, I know what you think of me. I want to find someone who sees me as more than just a good fuck.’  
Steve began to protest but Bucky had already gone back inside slamming the door. Shit, that could have gone better. He’d totally fucked things up.   
Steve anxiously paced the length of his living room. Sam was coming over, Steve could tell him everything and Sam would know what to do. Then they’d work out a way to stop the date. They’d be meeting up about now, Steve thought. He wondered if they’d hug hello, oh god what if they kissed hello? What if they realised they wanted to be together and they went back to Clint’s place and made slow passionate love to each other all night. Steve scrunched his eyes shut to try and force out the image of Clint and Bucky naked in bed, bodies entwined and slowly undulating together. Bucky was panting Clint’s name, telling him he loved him.   
There was a knock at the door and Steve let Sam in.  
‘What’s up man?’ Sam said, ‘you said it was an emergency.’  
‘It’s Bucky’, Steve said.  
‘Is Bucky okay? What’s wrong?’ Sam looked concerned.  
‘He’s fine. Well at least he was, I think he might hate me though’, and Steve told Sam everything that had happened. Sam listened patiently, he didn’t look surprised to hear about the hook up but frowned his way through Steve’s recollection of subsequent events.   
‘So let me get this straight. You hook up with your best friend who you love and are secretly in love with’. Steve nodded and Sam continued, ‘you go out of your way to show him he was just sex to you, nothing more, then pretty much ignore him and tell him about other people you’re dating’.  
Even Steve could see this wasn’t painting him in a good light but he slowly nodded.  
‘Then’, Sam said, ‘a really great guy asks Bucky out and you tell him not to go out with him.’ Steve gave a small almost imperceptible nod.  
‘Steve, you have got to learn how to fucking communicate. You really need to talk to him. It sounds like maybe your night together meant something to Bucky, and you devalued that and hurt him badly and he chose to walk away.’  
Steve had started to come to the same conclusion but hearing it laid out like that it was unavoidable. He’d hurt Bucky, made him feel worthless. If only he had the courage to tell Bucky how he felt. Clint was a great guy, the kind of guy that would treat Bucky right. Maybe he had to love Bucky enough to let him go, and he said as much to Sam.  
Sam looked serious for a moment. ‘Steve this is an awkward position for me, Clint is my friend too. Let them have their date, you owe them both that. Afterwards, talk to Bucky. Tell him everything you’ve told me so he can make his own decision, then step away and let him make it.’


	7. Seven

Steve meant to wait but he just couldn’t. He sat in his car outside Bucky’s place waiting for them to get back. It was late and he was starting to panic. What if Bucky went back to Clint’s? He didn’t want to follow that train of thought too deeply. Eventually he saw them walk round the corner, they must have been somewhere close by. Clint walked Bucky up to the door and they paused looking at each other. Bucky lent back against the door and Steve held his breath as Clint placed one arm on the door next to Bucky’s head and lent in. Steve felt like he was watching from far away as Clint leaned in and kissed Bucky. Bucky brought his hand up to Clint’s neck to bring him close and the kiss continued. They broke apart with a smile and Steve could see them, heads close together, talking. After a few minutes of talking they hugged and Clint walked off, blowing Bucky a kiss from the pavement.   
When Steve could see Clint had truly left he braced himself and knocked on Bucky’s front door. Bucky answered looking shocked to see him but stood aside to let Steve in. ‘Buck-‘, Steve started but was surprised by Bucky yanking him into a hard kiss. Steve didn’t know what was happening but wasn’t ever going to pull back from a kiss with Bucky. He let Bucky push him against the wall as the kiss deepened. Bucky started to kiss and suck on Steve’s sensitive neck and Steve let out a groan. ‘Bucky I don’t know what’s going on but I like it. I like you.’ Bucky unbuttoned his shirt, running his hands up and down Steve’s chest. He took one of Steve’s nipples in his mouth and began to gently bite and suck, his other hand moving down to rub against the front of Steve’s trousers. Steve was instantly rock hard, ‘fuck that feels so good’, he panted. ‘What-what about Clint?’  
Bucky paused and spoke into his skin, ‘we’ve decided to stay just friends. He’s a great guy and I kind of wanted it to work but the chemistry wasn’t there for me.’  
‘Oh’, Steve said and Bucky began his ministrations again, ‘I’ve gotta say I’m glad’.  
‘Of course you are’, said Bucky, ‘that’s what you’re here for isn’t it? A hook up with a sure thing.’  
Steve took a breath and pushed Bucky gently away. ‘Is that what you think this is?’  
‘Steve’, Bucky said, ‘you made it pretty clear what you want me for. So, if I’m only good for one thing let’s just fucking do it’.  
Bucky unzipped Steve’s jeans and moved his hand inside to rub his hard cock through his boxers. Steve groaned and tried to think. ‘Shit. Bucky I don’t just want to hook up. I want more, I want to date you.’  
At that Bucky’s hand withdrew and he pulled back entirely. Steve had to quickly fix this, he had to make Bucky understand.   
‘I’m so sorry I treated you like that last time, like you didn’t matter to me. The truth is that night was the best night of my life. Not because of the incredible sex, and it was incredible, but because I got to spend the night with the man I love’.   
Bucky gasped.  
‘Bucky Barnes, I love you. Will you go on a date with me?’  
Bucky looked stunned and Steve felt his anxiety building up. Bucky swallowed and lifted his eyes hesitantly to meet Steve’s. ‘If that’s true, then okay. You can take me on a date. Listen Steve, I have a lot to think about, maybe I can just see you tomorrow?’  
Steve nodded and placed a soft kiss on Bucky’s cheek. ‘Thank you for giving me a chance. I’ll see you tomorrow.’


	8. Eight

Steve was nervous. He was trying on his second shirt having sweated too much in the first one. His hair had one bit that insisted on sticking up whatever he did and his hands kept shaking. He had a date, but not only that, he had a date with Bucky Barnes.   
He arrived at the bar early, unable to wait around any longer. He sipped his bottle of beer slowly not wanting to get too drunk tonight. Steve was checking the time on his phone for the fifth time when Bucky approached. He dressed simply in dark blue jeans and a maroon Henley and Steve thought he looked gorgeous. Steve stood and pulled him in for a chaste peck on the cheek before they sat next to each other in the booth. Once they’d ordered more drinks a slightly awkward silence settled over them. Bucky was looking down at his beer, not making eye contact.   
‘Buck’, Steve said, ‘you look great’. Bucky flushed. ‘Thanks Steve, you too’.   
Steve knew he’d have to work on making Bucky really believe it. He took Bucky’s hand on the table and gave it a squeeze and looked into Bucky’s stormy coloured eyes.  
‘I’m so sorry I made such a mess of everything. I will do better I promise sweetheart. I just want to start things off right this time. I love you.’  
Bucky’s eyes glistened, full of emotion. ‘I want to believe that Steve, I want this too. I love you too you know.’  
Steve felt his heart swell in his chest. Bucky loved him too! He felt the same way. Steve couldn’t stop the smile that took over his face.  
‘I want to take things slowly’, Bucky told him. ‘I might not be ready for sex for a while.’  
‘That’s okay’, said Steve, ‘it’s not about that for me.’ He lent in to move a stray piece of hair behind Bucky’s ear. ‘May I kiss you?’ Bucky nodded and Steve kissed him sweetly, trying to convey the depth of his feelings.   
Once that initial tension was gone it settled back into almost a normal night for them. They talked and laughed like they usually did only now there was the occasional hand on his leg, or touch to his arm or Steve found the need to stop and just kiss this brilliant man just because he could.  
Steve walked Bucky home like a perfect gentleman. As his door they said goodbye and Steve placed one hand gently on Bucky’s cheek and pressed their lips together. The kiss began to heat up, Bucky opening his mouth slightly and Steve pulled him closer around his waist. He let himself enjoy Bucky’s hot wet mouth for a few minutes before the stirring in his groin told him it was time to pull away. Reluctantly breaking the kiss he took a moment to calm down before kissing Bucky’s hand. ‘Thanks for an amazing date. Goodnight Bucky.’  
He walked away with a massive smile on his face when his phone rang. ‘Bucky?’  
‘Steve. I said I wanted to go slow to check I was more than just sex to you. Now I know that so get back here and make love to me. At least twice’.  
Steve almost dropped his phone in his haste. He spun on the spot and rushed back and straight into Bucky’s arms.

The end.


End file.
